Love Hurts
by complicatedmind21
Summary: He believes leaving her is the right thing to do. After all being close to him means danger. But what if she decided to follow him and saw him with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HUNTER X HUNTER...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

_Heavy rain keeps falling from dark sky, drowning the earth below. One of the victims of this tears of heaven was a teen who was soak wet, walking aimlessly with each heavy step._

_He stopped to look back at the castle-like mansion, glancing at the place he once called home._

_His gaze shifted to a specific window, where his beloved was. He wished he could see her for the last time. But he quickly looked down, he knew even a glance of her would only added pain in his broken heart._

_He continued his pace, walking away from there, away from his love, away from her._

_If only he looked intensely on that window, he would see the silhouette standing behind the heavy curtain, crying silently while watching him leaves._

))cm21((

Brows of customers and employees raised as they looked at one particular table where two young men and a man in his twenty were.

Who won't? That three almost ordered every food listed on the menu. Their long rectangular table was totally occupied, leaving no space for something else.

"Ano… don't you think we ordered too much?" said by a teen with black spiky hair and innocent eyes. He was wearing a comfortable white turtle neck sleeveless shirt and green shorts.

"Nah! Gon we are growing child so we need a lot of foods. Besides it's a celebration. Right Leorio?" said by a teen with silver hair, he was wearing a creamy sleeveless shirt and black shorts. His lavander orbs glint mischievously as he looked at the older man. Spoon of ice cream in his mouth.

Said Leorio, a man with brown hair and eyes, wearing a black suit, forced a fake grin. That was right, reunited again with these guys after a few years must call for a celebration. He told them he will treat them. But he never expected that they will order this MUCH in this five star restaurant. He should check his savings later.

"By the way does Kurapika called you already?" Leorio asked, changing the subject.

"Hai! He said he will arrive late," Gon answered.

"Tsk. He is always late."

"You can't blame him. He is busy in his work and in searching for his comrades' eyes," Killua reasoned out.

"I know, but at least he must show some eagerness to see us," Leorio pointed out.

"Miss me that much," said by a cool voice came from a man who was standing beside them, wearing a black pants and hooded white sweater over that red shirt.

"Kurapica!" Gon yelled excitedly. The blonde smiled at him.

"What do you mean miss you? There's no way I'll miss such arrogant guy like you," Leorio shouted while blushing after recovering from his friend's statement. Kurapica ignored Leorio's outburst and sat beside him.

"What's this? A feast?" the blonde asked as he saw the foods which half was composed of sweets.

"Leorio's treat," Killua's short response with meaningful smile.

"Then we should order more," Kurapica said gaining another yelled from the old guy. Laughter filled around the table.

They were reunited again after a long time. Each of them had grown old. But it seems that nothing change, except for some things.

"Hey Kurapica, what's with your outfit?" Leorio asked before eating the steak on his fork he was holding.

"Why? What's wrong with my outfit?" the blonde asked in I-don't-care tone.

Leorio rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Where are your tribal clothes?"

"Well... I just feel to wear something new. You know for some changes," Kurapica smiled at them. His friends were growing curious because of his odd behavior.

"Ne, Kurapica did you find your comrades' eyes?" Gon asked breaking the awkward silence beginning to develop.

"Yeah! I found five," Kurapica's reply as he got the soda.

"That's great! So how's your work in Nostrad mansion?"

The glass of soda stopped midair on his hand, and he slowly put the glass back on the table. "I already resigned. There's no reason for me to stay there anyway," he said with weak smile. "How about you, what happened on you these past years?"

Gon narrated on them the game in Greed Island. How strong he and Killua became. Their encounter on Hisoka. And also about the Chimera Ant. Leorio said he was in his last year in school. The table filled with laughters again and yells came from a certain noisy old man.

Kurapica found himself smiling and laughing, it had been a long time since he did this. He was so happy to be reunited with these guys again. Just then he felt sharp eyes looking at him. He stopped and tried to find where it came from.

_No… not her…_

He felt a chill run in his spine as the gaze became intense. A sound of chair being pushed heard three meters behind him. He slowly turned his head and saw a girl in white short shorts, black sneakers, and black hooded shirts. Her silver long hair flew as she run towards the blonde.

"KURA-CHAN!" she shrieked happily as she opened her arms, gaining not just the attention of the hunters' small group but also everyone in there.

Kurapica's sapphire eyes widened but before he could reacts healthy breast choked him and strong arms snaked around him.

"Can't… breathe…"

))cm21((

"Kura-chan… say 'AAA'…"

Leorio felt envious; Gon was confused; and Killua was angry. All of these feelings were because of a certain silver haired girl, who was trying to feed Kurapica, spoon of ice cream on her hand.

"Don't bother yourself…" the blonde said to the girl, brow slightly rose, smiling apologetically. He waved his hand to dismiss her action.

The girl's gold cat-like eyes became teary, and she began to sniff. "I just wanted to serve you…"

Kurapica became worry. The people around them began to look at them again. The last thing he wanted was to get attention. Sighing in umpteenth time, he obliged the girl's request and opened his mouth.

"Kura-chan kawaii," the girl said and hugged Kurapica again.

"ENOUGH!" Killua said as he slammed the table with his fist, a nerve was visible on his head. "Really what are you doing here?"

The girl who introduced herself as Mayllu Zoldyeck, the most beautiful professional assassin, _future wife of Kurapica_, only pouted at Killua.

"I told you already my cousin, I'm here for my fiancé," she said, still hanging on Kurapica.

"You're engaged Kurapica?" Gon asked excitedly.

"I'm not…" Kurapica whispered.

"Well there still no formal engagement party, but I'm working on it," Mayllu said happily. "And because you're Kurapica's friends you are all invited."

Leorio looked at his blond friend. It was obvious he was not enjoying the scene. If it was him he will be happy when a beautiful girl with fair skin and fabulous body is always beside him. But well it was Kurapica who we were talking about. He wondered if his friend likes girls.

Leorio looked at the girl. This Mayllu said she is an assassin, that means she was dangerous. But she looks like an angel. Looks are really deceiving.

"I need explanation later," Killua said as he dropped himself on the chair. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, controlling his anger.

Mayllu only nodded at him and continued her business with Kurapica.

Kurapica sighed once more. There he thought this embarrassing moments will end because of Killua, but it seemed this girl was really unstoppable.

"Pika-chan do you want some chocolates," Mayllu said.

Kurapica awaken from his reverie and looked at the girl seriously. "I told you not to call me that," he said in a serious tone.

Every one of them was taken aback from Kurapica's sudden change of tone. But Mayllu only smiled and kissed him on cheek. "Okay."

Kurapica then blushed.

))cm21((

Her eyes widened from the scene she saw. She didn't expect to see him here even though she was looking for him. The worst was he was with someone else. Drops of tear quickly fell on her cheeks. Her grip on the wall she was hiding tightened.

Inside the restaurant, the blonde sensed something and looked outside the window but saw nothing on there.

* * *

This is my first Hunter X Hunter fic. Forgive me for my grammar and vocabulary. Any types of reviews will be appreciated. Next chapter more explanation about Mayllu and Kurapica. This chapter was done without editing so maybe if I get free time I'll edit this. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

_Her brows furrowed, eyes were widely opened and her mouth was slightly agape. The words came from him made her surprise and confuse. _

"_You're kidding, right?"_

_He shook his head. His face was still void with any emotion. "All the things I said are true. I just came here to say goodbye."_

"_YOU'RE LYING! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE," she yelled. Her mind and heart didn't want to believe on those words she heard. He was telling her that every moment they share was nothing for him, those moments which very important in her life._

"_I'm not lying. I just only used you, you're family's wealth and power to achieve my goal. Now that you or your family can't help me anymore, we're done."_

_He turned around. His back facing her and started to walk away. Arms snaked around him tightly which made him stopped._

"_Please don't leave… Don't leave me… I love you…"_

_His brows narrowed, he closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. He unlocked her arms and gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry."_

_She dropped on his knees as she was left alone. She buried her face on her hands._

_The guy leaned on the door. He could hear her painful cry from inside. He knew he hurt her so much but he thought this was the right thing… for her sake._

))21((

She was laying on her bed. Her face buried on her arms. The tears continued to fall from her eyes. She couldn't stop it. The scene she saw earlier added pain in her already wounded heart.

"My lady," a soft called came from a woman in early twenties made her yanked out from her reverie. She quickly wiped the tears and looked up. She saw her personal servant who turned to be her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just… some dust came in my eyes," she lied while forcing her self to smile.

"Come on. I know there's something wrong. Please tell me," the woman in kimono said as she slowly approached the crying girl and sat beside her.

"I saw him," her weak answered.

"Isn't that good?" the woman said with smile and excitement. "You're travelling for a long time just to see him."

"He is with someone else," she sadly said. Tears formed again on her eyes. The woman quickly pulled her in hug.

"So what do you plan?"

"I don't know… I don't know anymore…"

))cm21((

"KURA-CHAN I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" a cheery voice said and a girl quickly jumped and hugged him which cause him to fell on the floor.

"It's only an hour since we last seen him. How could you miss him that much?" Killua said with cocked brow, his eyes narrowed.

Mayllu pouted at him. "Just being away to Kurapica even a minute makes me sad," she reasoned out, still on top of Kurapica, her arms snaked around his neck.

"Mayllu just stand up," Kurapica pleaded, a blush on his cheeks. The girl obliged and helped him to stand. When the blonde finished dusting his clothes the silver-haired girl jumped and hanged on his shoulders.

It was just then that Leorio noticed that his blond friend grew taller than the last time. He thought he was now only few inches taller than Kurapica. He looked at his other friends, Gon and Killua, they grew taller too. It seemed that he was the only one whose height didn't change.

"Please leave us for a moment Mayllu, we guys need to talk," Killua said.

"Why? Why can't I stay?"

"It's a boys' conversation. So. Please. Leave," Killua said, annoyed, his arms crossed on his chest.

"I don't want to," Mayllu said as she tightened her arms around Kurapica.

"Please, Mayllu, just leave. I promise I'll accompany you later," Kurapica said.

Mayllu's eyes gleamed and smiled happily to Kurapica. "Really? Like a dinner date?"

Kurapica sighed inwardly before nodding. The assassin girl jumped in joy and ran towards the door. "See you later Kura-chan," she said and waved goodbye before closing the door.

"She's really energetic huh?" Leorio commented.

"Don't be deceives on what you see on her," Killua said seriously as he leaned on the wall. His arms still crossed on his chest.

"What do you mean Killua? She seems nice for me," Gon said who was sitting on bed. They were on Kurapica's room in one of the hotel in that town.

"Don't forget she's a Zoldyeck, especially you Kurapica."

"I know about that, that's why I'm asking for help."

"So care to tell us how you meet that girl?" Leorio asked.

Inhaling deeply, Kurapica then narrated his story.

He met Mayllu three months ago, in a remote place where he heard one of those scarlet eyes is. He had gone there and had found out it was hidden in a temple which was buried underneath the ground. A secret path leads there which was hidden on the forest. He was lucky enough to find the place and had soon found the scarlet eyes. But someone was already there, a silver haired girl.

They fought. The battle only lasted for fifteen minutes but he already knew she was strong. At the end she decided to give the container to him… in one condition, he must be her boyfriend.

Of course he declined but she already threw the container to him and announced that they were engaged.

"Since then she began stalking me. I even disguised just to lure her but for some reason she finds a way to see me."

"So that does explain about your clothes," Leorio commented.

"Yes. My tribal clothes caught too much attention and she can find me easily even if I blend to many people. So Killua I think she didn't agree to my request huh?"

"No luck. She insisted you to be her husband."

"As I thought," Kurapica sighed.

"Kurapica, she saw your eyes turned red right?" Killua asked seriously. The blond only nodded. "Don't let your guard down around her."

Gon pouted. "Killua don't say such thing, I think Mayllu is a good person. Maybe she just really likes Kurapica. I don't even know why you didn't like her Kurapica."

"Well it's not that I don't like her. It's just sometimes she's annoying… she always hugs me and…"

"And?" Leorio asked as the blonde stopped.

Kurapica blushed. "She always chokes me with her breast… I mean her breast always made contact on my body…"

The three blinked.

Leorio then walked towards the blonde and ruffled his hair, a big grin on his face. He began taunting him. Gon looked at them confusingly.

Killua remained on his position, looking at Gon. _You don't know her_… he thought.

"_You know I get whatever I want and if someone tried to stop me… I just simply kill him."_

))cm21((

Kurapica was waiting in Hotel's lobby. He promised on a certain silver haired girl that he will accompany her on a date. He sighed. It's going to be a long night.

He stood to buy something but someone bumped on him incidentally.

"I'm sorry," a girly voice said, her head was bow down and his face was covered with her pinkish hair.

"It's okay," Kurapica said to her.

When the girl lifted her head Kurapica's smile slowly vanished. His sapphire eyes widened as they locked on her eyes.

"N-Neon?"

* * *

And… chapter two is here. ^_^

So this story will officially be a NeonXKurapicaXOC. The truth is I still don't have a plot in this story. I just want it to be a battle between two brats (or stubborn girls) for Kurapica and Kurapica's battle for love. Haha!

Anyway, I omitted some parts of this chapter so if you think this chapter is kinda short or didn't explained some things (like Mayllu's background and her conversation with Killua) don't worry, I'll put them next chapter.

And can someone tell me what is the color of neon's eyes? I'm really confused.

And for my reviewers thank you so much. ^_^

**Hina-chan:** I'm sorry if I confused you with my grammar. English is not my first language. But thanks to your review I learned I constructed too much grammatical errors in my previous chapter.

**Ongaku no Usagi:** Thanks for liking this story. I appreciated it.

**KiGaMi:** Thank you. I wish I could add more cute scenes of Killua in the future chapters for you.

**Anonymous:** Here's the chapter two.

**AcPa xox:** Thank you. I hope you also like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

_He landed on the ground softly and quickly motioned his chain in defensive as a vine attacked him. Fifteen minutes had passed since the battle started but his enemy didn't move even a little from her position. Only vines kept popping from everywhere was fighting him._

_The silver-haired girl was watching him with amusement, a meaningful smile in her lips. It had been a long time since she fought someone this good. She was getting excited._

_Another set of vines emerged from the soil, bigger and thicker than the others. Those attacked him merciless. Seeing this, the blond decided to fight seriously. A simple talk was no longer an issue. He knew she won't give what he wants._

_Sending nen on his chain he calculated his situation. Attacking the vines will only waste his energy and there's a big chance that another set of vines will rise. The only way to put them in rest was to attack the manipulator. So he did…_

_Taken by surprised as heavy chain attacked her swiftly, the girl with golden cat-eyes barely dodged this. Her shoulder got hit which made her arm winced and dropped the thing she was holding._

_The container which holds the precious treasure was going to hit the hard ground. His eyes turned red from the scene, knowing he was not capable to save it on time. But then a vine quickly grasped the container. He sighed in relief, oblivious at the big vine on his back. The green plant pushed him hard and sent him on tree._

_As he stood he saw the girl few feet away from him, holding the container._

"_Is this really important to you?"_

_He eyed her seriously. "It's important than my life."_

_She cocked a brow, looked at the eyes floating in the thing she was holding then at the man in her front. She studied his face then his body._

_The young man was getting curios by her gaze. He became confuse as she spoke, "Okay," she said in a very sweet voice and a very sweet smile plastered on her lips, "In one condition."_

_The blond furrowed his brows, confused by the girl's demeanor sudden change. He knew she has something in her sleeves. But his comrade's eyes are important so he didn't have a choice but to listen._

"_What is the condition?"_

"_Be my boyfriend." The guy blinked twice, processing the words she had spoken, when it finally registered in his mind he looked at her as if she was crazy. _

"_I'm sorry miss but –" he stopped mid-sentence as the glass container tossed over him. As he caught this someone hugged him from behind. He turned his head and saw her cheery smile._

"_From now on you are my fiancé."_

**))21((**

Those memories… oh those memories… How she loves to think back of those memories when she first met Kurapika. His beauty was chanting that time which took her attention so much. She gets more interested on him because of his power.

But what took her attention most was his eyes – they turned red… scarlet red – eyes that belong to Kurutas. Those eyes who she taught she will never see in human's socket anymore, eyes that she gives so much time just to have one.

It made her shivered in delight as she remembered how those calm sapphire eyes turned into a bloody scarlet one.

She finally found what she wants. She wants Kurapika to be hers and she will do everything just to make him hers.

There's no doubt she will get him… because she is Mayllu Zoeldyeck… She gets what she wants…

**))21((**

"N-Neon?"

Her turquoise eyes were as wide as his sapphire eyes. Surprise was all over her face. Here in her front was the man she was looking for several months. The man she was longing for.

"Kurapika…" It was ironic, really ironic. Yes she was looking for him and wanted to talk to him but now that she decided to stop (as she already seen him earlier with someone else) is the time she's going to face him here at the hotel where she booked.

"What are you doing here?" the young man said, face became stoic, looking at her indifferently.

"I'm… in a vacation," she lied, frowning slightly because of his gaze and tone. Why should he act so cold to her?

"Oh…" Kurapika said uninterested, cocking a brow. After a moment of silence he bowed. "Well enjoy your vacation. It's nice to see you again." He turned and started to leave.

Now Neon's mind began to jumble. Mix emotions were taking over her. There is the man she wants to see, the man who owns the voice she wants to hear, walking away from her again. Will she let him go just easily?

"Wait!" Kurapika halted from his pace and turned. As he did he wanted to wish he didn't do such brave act as he saw her pleading eyes. Those looks give pain to his heart. "Why did you leave?"

"I already tell you the re –"

"I want to hear the truth," she quickly said, eyes still pleading. "Senritsu said your heart was telling lies that time."

"I'm not," he stubbornly said.

Eyes becoming teary, Neon bowed his head. She didn't want to cry. No! She promised she won't cry once she saw him. She's going to be brave. No more weak Neon anymore.

"Do you know Kurapika I promised myself once I saw you I'm going to punch you, beat you to death, until you admitted your lies…" A paused then Neon finally looked up, showing her sorrow eyes which made the blonde's heart ache, as if someone punched him there. "But I can't… because the only thing I feel now is my longing for you… I wish to hold you and hear your voice like before…"

Kurapika's hands ball in fist and his teeth clenched. He can't take it anymore. The loneliness he saw on her makes him want to hug her and say sorry. But he can't… So he stubbornly restrained his self.

"Neon," the name tasted good in his tongue but it's not right, it's not right anymore. "This subject is already close. I already said my part. So if you may please excuse me?"

"Do you hate me this much?" The tears finally find their way on her cheeks. The sadness drowning her finally released. "Do you hate me this much that you act as if I'm nothing for you? Kurapika it's really hurt… Do you know how hurt am I? Why… can't you love me like before?"

The words stabbed his heart. The mask he was wearing finally shattered. Guilt and sadness reflected on his eyes. He felt his body want to come close to her. His foot finally took small brave step.

**))cm21((**

Mayllu was rummaging on her closet, excited for the date. She decided to wear a pink shirt long sleeves made in thin fabric (makes her black bra revealed) perfectly hugging her body; a tight black jeans where the lower parts (from knee to ankle) were covered with grayish fur; and a pair of sandals with pointed high heels. She let her long silver hair dropped on her back.

She turned around, looking at the mirror reflecting her fabulous body. A confident smile crept on her lips. No man can resist her beauty. Well… Kurapika is first but it became another reason for her to like him more.

Mayllu giggled when she remembered how Kurapika's face turned red whenever her bosom touched him. He was so cute, a shy guy who always keep his emotion. That's why she loves teasing him using her healthy front.

Looking for the last time on the mirror she winked, promising to herself that she's going to pull Kurapika's manhood tonight.

The elevator finally sent her to the lobby. Sweet smile never leaves her lips as she walked. There were a few people around so she easily spotted the blond. But Kurapika was with someone else… a pink-haired girl.

Mayllu curiosly looked at them as she hid on a pillar. The pink-haired girl said something that made Kurapika's hand balled. Kurapika said something, his face was serious but his eyes betrayed him. The tears pour from the girl. Mayllu feels something was not right.

Then Kurapika's face change. She knew that face well. When the blonde took a small step she quickly made her move.

"KURA-CHAN!" she shouted excitedly as she ran towards him and clung on his neck. "Ready for the date?"

Kurapika, lost in words, only stared at her.

Neon who was surprised slowly looked down, eyes covered with bangs. "So… it was her… right? She is the reason…"

Hearing those words, Kurapika decided to play along, thinking it was for best. He looked at her apologetically and nodded.

"I see… I understand now…" Neon bit her lips, restraining herself to breakdown. She finally lifted her face and forced a smile. "I wish for your happiness. Good luck for both of you." Then she quickly left.

Kurapika's gaze followed the pink-haired girl until she was out of sight. This action didn't escaped Mayllu's keen eyes.

"Who is she?" Mayllu asked as she stood beside him.

"Just my ex… employer…" he answered and turned around.

"Where are you going? We have a date."

"Can we postpone it? I don't feel good now…" Kurapika continued his pace but stopped again as she called him.

"Kurapika," her voice was dangerously low; venom was hiding there, "I know you used me."

"I'm sorry…"

She gave him sweet smile as she put her hands behind. "It's okay. But I'm gonna ask something in return."

Not in his usual self Kurapika only nodded and began his pace.

Mayllu looked at the direction where the pink-haired girl fled. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of her.

**))cm21((**

He dialed her number for umpteenth time but still no one answered. A curse escaped on his mouth, his getting frustrated. He dialed once more, and thanked Kami-sama when someone picked up the phone.

"Kurapika? I'm glad you –"

"SENRITSU WHY DID YOU TOLD HER SUCH THINGS?" his anger tone was obvious that the person on the other line fell silent. "YOU KNOW THE REASONS WHY I LIED."

The conversation fell in an awkward silence. Neither of them talked for a minute until Senritsu spoke.

**))cm21((**

Killua was enjoying himself watching television when suddenly the door slam opened and revealed his cousin. Mayllu plopped herself on the couch beside him.

"I thought you and Kurapika have a date?"

"I thought you don't want me and Kurapika be an item."

"Actually I'm thinking of an idea how you will stop pestering him."

Mayllu glared at him then grabbed the cartoon of chocolate drink from his hand. "It was postponed."

Killua looked at his drink which was now drinking by the girl beside him. "Let me guess… You tried to seduce him which made him embarrassed so he excuse his self or you threaten him which made him anger."

"BINGO! You're wrong." She gave him a sarcastic smile then looked back at the television.

Killua wanted to laugh but he can sense something on her cousin that was not right. So he decided to shut his mouth for a moment.

"Killua, do you know any girl who is close to Kurapika?"

He thought for a moment then asked her, "Why?"

"Just answer my question."

He snorted then thought back. Only Senritsu crossed his mind. "No," he lied.

"Did he introduce any girl with pink hair to you?"

Does Senritsu have pink hair? He couldn't remember. "No."

Mayllu squished the empty cartoon. The scene earlier was not a simple rejection. That girl was somehow important to Kurapika. Who is she?

"What? Don't tell me you saw Kurapika with some girl and your acting jealous."

"Kurapika is _mine_."

"Mayllu I told you Kurapika is not an object. He is a human. Don't you dare kill anyone just for this –"

"I already told you I want him… and I will do everything to have him…" she stood and walked passed him. Killua angrily dropped his self on the couch. He notice the flowers on top of the table beside the television, all petals had fallen.

"Crap!"

* * *

Woah Chapter 3 at last… The latter part was written quickly and not edited so sowee… Still I hope you enjoy reading… ^_^

Thanks for the reviews:

**KiGami:** Really? Hehe! I'm glad that this made you happy. More Killua in the next chapter for you.

**AcPa xox:** I like Kurapika too… Tee hee…

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"_SEE YOU LATER KURA-CHAN!"_

_As the back of his companions slowly disappeared, he shifted his attention on the cheery girl with the same silver-hair who was waving her hand cheerfully. _

"_Drop that attitude now. We are alone." He said as he spooned a part of sundae and put it on his mouth._

_The girl looked at him confusedly. Slowly she sat, eyes covered with bangs. And when she looked up her expression changed into a mocking one, smirk crossed her lips. "What's wrong, Killua-chan?" The cheery tone was gone and replaced by a taunt one._

_The one who called Killua gritted his teeth. "Don't play dumb Mayllu. Why are you here?"_

_Mayllu crossed her legs as she put her elbow on table and leaned closer to him. "I already told about it. I'm here for my fiancé."_

"_Don't play around Mayllu!" Killua yelled as he slammed the table when he suddenly got up from his position. Murmur spread around them as they gain the others' attention. "What is your real plan?"_

_He won't let this pass easily. The target is his friend. And the enemy… is dangerous._

_Mayllu Zaoldyeck, only child of Goldva Zaoldyeck, his father's brother. She's a totally brat as everything she requested was given to her by her father, even their grandfather, reasoning she's the only girl. She was living on the other side of Kukuru Mountain. And Killua only saw her when there's a family meeting. She wasn't close to his family and he is the only one she was talking, or rather his brothers never talks to her. _

_She was always acting normal, like a sweet, cheery, high school student, hiding her wily side. Mayllu, like the other Zaoldyeck kids was trained at a young age, became a professional assassin and killed many people. But most of the people she killed were due to her self interest._

"_Kurapika is a human. He is not a thing that you will get and thrown away once he didn't entertain you anymore. And you know Kurapika doesn't like you."_

"_Who cares? I want him… that's all matter."_

"_Mayllu! If you don't stop this–" Killua's tone low dangerously, hissing._

"_What will you do?" She asked as she finally opened her eyes. She also stood and matched his glare. "Are you going to fight me? Fine. You only give me a reason to kill someone from the main family. You are just giving what I want." _

_Killua balled his hand into fist. He must control his self. She was just annoying him._

_"I want Kurapika and __you know I get whatever I want… and," she paused as she looked at him in a taunt manner, "If someone tried to stop me… I just simply kill him." She stood firmly and crossed her arms around her torso. "Only 'death' waits whoever gets in my way."_

_))cm21((_

The sun rays were passing through the river which made the water shimmered. Blue sky shaded with clouds was clearly reflected on that river. The image was beautiful but it quickly shattered as a stone was thrown over there. Riffles formed and disturbed the peaceful part of nature.

A deep sigh heard from riverbank. A teen with silver hair leaned his arm on a rail and rested his chin there. His eyes narrowed, thinking of a way to get rid of the irritation he feels, but failed.

Killua remembered once more the conversation he had with Mayllu. His cousin is persistent about Kurapika and there is no way she will listen to someone like him who came from the main family. She may listen to their grandfather but there's no way he will ask help to him, besides this matter is nothing for Zeno.

A sigh came out again from his mouth as he threw another stone on the river. He needs to find a way to stop Mayllu and save Kurapika from her. He didn't want to endanger any of his friends anymore from his family.

"Excuse me?"

Killua turned his head where the feminine voice came. He saw a girl in creamy coat and black boots, holding a red umbrella, has turquoise eyes and pink hair.

Wait… pink?

"Yes?"

The girl slightly bowed her head. He noticed the nervousness she felt. "You are… Kurapika's friend, right?"

Killua blinked.

_))cm21((_

_Pink… pink… pink… why this 'pink' bothering me?_ Killua thought annoyingly. The pink word keeps popping in his mind yet he didn't know why.

He sipped his chocolate drink as he eyed the girl in front of him who was toying the glass of her dink, inside a café.

_Pink..._

"So you're Neon Nostrad, ex-employer of Kurapika." The girl nodded as she gazed at him. "So what do you want from him?"

Killua noticed the girl slightly taken aback from his question. Funny, the girl was acting somehow timid. If he remembered correctly Senritsu said Neon was a spoiled brat, loud and cheery. So he was wondering if this is the real Neon.

_Pink…_

"I'm just… wondering how is he?"

_Pink…_

"He's fine. Nothing really changes about him. Still the stubborn guy I think."

_Pink…_

"Really? I think he is happy now… Happy with his girlfriend."

_Pink…_

"Kurapika doesn't have a girlfriend."

_Pink…_ Oh! Darn! If this pink word didn't leave his mind he will go insane. If only he was not talking to this girl with pink hair he will pull his hair now.

"But… I saw him with a girl last night with silver hair."

"Mayllu? Pftt… She is not his girlfriend. She's just an annoying brat."

The silver-haired boy noticed the expression of his companion brightened. A small smile crossed her lips. "Really?" she asked, an unknown life that lost in her eyes came back.

Killua nodded. What is with this girl? She's acting weird.

Wait… last night… pink hair… girl… Oh! Why didn't he think it earlier? The girl Mayllu was talking about last night… it could be Neon Nostrad?

A mischievous smile played on Killua's lips. A naughty idea was formed in his mind. Why not? If this could solve his problem and helps Kurapika, then why not?

"Hey Neon, can I have your number?"

_))cm21((_

"KURA-CHAN! Are you excited?"

"Ahmmm… Kind of…"

"Me… I'm so excited because I'm with you for whole week!"

Kurapika only smiled nervously as he thought about what the girl who was clinging on him said. Thanks to Killua who decided to take a vacation with them for whole week in a beach. He even rented a villa for them. Really what was he thinking? Yes, Kurapika wanted to relax with his friends, but with Mayllu around? Oh! Goodluck for him.

"Where's Killua? He is taking long," Leorio asked, putting the luggage on the trunk of the car.

"He said to wait, he went out to fetch someone," Gon answered.

"Who? His girlfriend?" Mayllu said teasingly.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything to me."

"Hey! Sorry I'm late," someone said and they all looked at the direction where the voice came and saw Killua walking side by side with a girl wearing a light blue dress, sandals and big summer hat. She has a turquoise irises and pink hair. Kurapika's eyes widened while Mayllu's narrowed.

"Who is she Killua?" Leorio asked with a big grin.

"Ahh… This is my friend, Neon Nostrad."

* * *

And the clash will begin… hahahaha!

Sorry it takes long before I updated this story. This chapter was written ages ago but deleted when we reformat the computer.

Anyways I hope you like this chapter.

Oh! And thanks for my lovely reviewers. ^_^

**Angelofdeath1119:** Oh! Thank you. Your review made my grin wider… ^_^ Haha! Anyway I'm thinking of someone who can be pair to Kurapika from HxH and only Neon crossed my mind so from then on I became a KuraxNeon fan… Haha! And thank you also for your advice "you write for enjoyment, not just for pure pressure". It greatly helps me about my fics. I will always put it in my mind. Arigatou. Salamat. Thank You. ^_^

**00 Firefly Light 00:** Yup! I'm a Pinoy and proud-to-be. Hehe! I'm glad this story encouraged you to write. Don't get afraid to write because I believe you will learn more from each story you will write and will helps you to enhance your English. ^_^

**Kigami:** Here's Killua for you. Haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^

**SaturnXK:** As you wish. ^_^

Don't forget to review. It's the fuel of the writers to write more. Haha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"_Look at Basho, he is snoring again," Neon said with pout, sitting beside Kurapika who was reading a book. They were in Nostrad Garden, mesmeric in the peacefulness of nature. It was spring and they decided to have a little picnic. "He looks like Snorlax."_

_Kurapika looked up from his book and saw the bulky man sleeping soundly on a bench. "Who's Snorlax?"_

_Neon shoved a sandwich in her mouth in childish manner. "It's the big teddy monster in the cartoon I am watching."_

_A small smile crept on Kurapika's lips as he remembered the character she was talking about. She still describes the monster as a big teddy bear. "Ahh… The kiddie show you always watching."_

"_It's not a kiddie show. You also watch that with me."_

"_Because you're dragging me to watch that with you."_

_Neon slightly blushed from Kurapika's answer. She quickly drunk a juice and decided to change the topic. "Do you think Basho will wake up if I put some marker on his face?" she said with cheeky grin._

"_If you do that you will be the same as the monster in Pokemon who loves to put marker in everyone's face after it sings," Kurapika stated as he turned the page._

"_Jigglypuff? I can't be like her. She's good in music. I think Senritsu is fitted for its character."_

"_I doubt it. Senritsu is not as moody as that pocket monster. Unlike the one I know."_

_Another pout formed in Neon's face as she saw the blonde's teasing smile. Then an idea crossed in her mind. "I think I know whose Pokemon suits you."_

"_Who?" Kurapika asked as he turned another page showing he was not interested but deep inside he was enjoying the conversation._

"_Pikachu."_

_He stopped, cocked a brow, and looked at her. "Pikachu?"_

_A big grin plastered on Neon's face as she nodded. "You have the same color of hair, quite moody, have same 'Pika' on your names, and best of all you're both cute." A blush slowly crept on Kurapika's cheeks. "From now on I'm going to call you Pika-chan."_

_Kurapika smiled as he closed the book and looked directly at her eyes. "I think I know whose Pokemon suits you too."_

"_Who?" Neon excitedly asked. "I bet it's eeve because eeve is so kawaii like me."_

_Kurapika shook his head. "No. It's Primeape."_

_An awkward silence followed as Neon tried to process in her brain if the word she heard was correct. "P-Primeape?"_

"_Yes. Whenever you are angry there's a vain popped on you head and a steam came out from your ears and nose."_

_Neon's brow twitched as she imagined Primeape's angry expression. A steam quickly came out from her ears and a vain popped out on her head in an anime style._

"_Hey! Like that!"_

_Senritsu and Eliza came out from the mansion with another basket of sandwiches and saw Neon running after Kurapika (who was laughing genuinely) while shouting 'Pika-chan'. Senritsu and Eliza smiled at the scene._

))cm21((

This is one of the craziest breakfasts she ever had, Neon thought to herself as she looked at her companions. The three guys, namely Leorio, Gon, and Killua, kept snatching foods from each others plates. She didn't know if this is just a part of their game or this is how they really are. Well they lot better than a certain blonde who didn't speak a word since yesterday.

The trip yesterday was quite fine if she will ignore a stubborn ex-employee and a weird silver haired girl who gives chills to her. Gon was a funny and kind kid who always asked her random things. Leorio was also kind but sometimes annoying with his meaningful questions and loud mouth. Killua was always beside her, making sure she was fine.

It was quite late when they arrive in Mayumi Beach because of traffic. The beachfront home they rented was simple yet beautiful and suited for her taste. The house has a guest apartment on the first level, beautiful decks with unobtrusive long-lasting railings and impressive stairs down to the beach. A wood-enhanced cathedral living room with a beautiful open kitchen has plenty of glass to provide an unparalleled view for the upstairs. The house has durable maintenance-free siding, yet fits nicely with its beach surroundings. (http:/ www. kmcontractors. net/ Lake- Michigan- beachfront- homes/ KM_ Lake_ Michigan_ beachfront_ vacation_ home_ )

They were welcomed by Sharona, the caretaker of the house who at first they thought was a woman because he was wearing a maid outfit but realize their mistake as they saw his rectangular face, shave mustache, Adams apple, and low shriek voice (a/n: I don't know how he combine that XD). For Leorio's horror, this Sharona shown interest on him.

Because they are quite tired they all decided to rest early. The house has six rooms. Neon picked the last room in the left side which across Kurapika's room. Mayllu's room was beside Kurapika's and across Killua and Gon's room. Leorio's was beside the two kids' room.

Neon can't sleep that night as her mind was about a blonde in the other room. She was hoping that her decision was right. Because of thinking of Kurapika too much she had dreamt about their pet names.

_Pika-chan…_

Neon turned her attention to the blonde who was eating silently. Kurapika was still acting cold towards her.

"Kura-chan you want some?" Mayllu asked with smile as she tried to feed the blonde. Kurapika gently shook his head then proceed with his food. Mayllu slightly frown. She turned her head and noticed Neon was looking at them. The pink-haired girl quickly averted her gaze as they eyes met and acted busy with her breakfast.

Neon didn't know why, but since she and Killua came yesterday the silver-haired girl always make her feel nervous. She can feel a murderous aura from Mayllu.

"Here's the dessert," Sharona sweetly said as he put two plates of baked cakes on the table. One was chocolate with icing and choco sprinkles while the other one was a plain banana cake. "I hope you enjoy the breakfast I made."

"Of course Sharona-san, it's delicious," Gon said with a big grin.

Sharona clamp his hand as he wiggle like a love sick high school girl who seen her crush. "Thank you little Gon. It makes my heart jump in joy. I hope you are enjoying your food too Leorio-kun~ I made it with pure love for you." Sharona winked at Leorio before living the dining room. Leorio felt his body shivered. His body felt worst as he saw a note in her cup saying "w/ love ^.". Killua's snicker heard.

"Kura-chan try this cake. I baked this with Sharona's help," Mayllu cheery said as she took the cake and put it near Kurapika.

"Kurapika doesn't like too much sweet," Neon suddenly blurted out which caught the attention of all. Mayllu's eyes narrowed as she looked at the pink-haired girl who gulped an imaginary lump formed in her throat. Why Mayllu always looked at her as if she wanted to kill her? "Well… that's what I know."

Kurapika then sliced a portion of chocolate cake with fork and shove it on his mouth. "Things can change as time pass. Same with likes." He sliced another portion of cake and ate it.

Neon's face saddened as she watched Kurapika eating the chocolate cake not even looking at her. "Can I have?" A voice said beside her. She turned her head and saw Killua eating the banana cake. "Not so sweet but delicious. I think I like it. Did you make this one?"

It took seconds before Neon answered him, slightly surprise by his action. "No. I'm the one who made the recipe. I asked Sharona to bake that." Killua nodded as he continued eating the cake. A smile slowly crossed on Neon's lips. "Thanks Killua."

Killua looked at her with confusion. Kurapika slowly tilted his head to look at the silver-haired boy and smiling pink-haired girl. Mayllu had an unreadable expression. Leorio could sense the tension beginning to form. Gon as naïve as him stood from his position and happily declared: "I want both cakes!"

))cm21((

"Darn…" Kurapika silently cursed as he touched his cheek. His tooth was freaking aching. Well it was not impossible to happen if you ate half of that chocolate cake. Why did he act childishly earlier to prove his point? Damn pride. "Curse this tooth."

"That's what you get for eating too much sweet," a voice said behind him that made him jumped a bit. He turned around and saw Neon leaning on a wall, glass of water on her hand, brow slightly arched. "That's the exact words you told me when I had toothache."

"I don't have toothache," Kurapika stubbornly lied as he hid his toothbrush.

"You're always lying to me," Neon sadly stated as she looked away. She quietly moved towards the sink and put the glass on there. Seconds passed they remained silent, both standing in front of the sink. Neon finally sighed and walked away while leaving a message, "That thing never changes in you. I wish it does."

Kurapika, who was still glued on his position, watched the droplets slowly formed and escaped from the faucet. He promised to himself that he will act formal in front of her since it seems that no one knew about their past relationship. But he can't. Every time he sees her his heart is aching and feels guilty that's why his stubborn mind keep telling him to act cold towards her so she will just go away.

Sighing, Kurapika finally closed the faucet tightly and put his toothbrush in a drawer. He walked towards the refrigerator and when he opened it he saw something unexpected…

A banana cake…

If he remembered clearly, nothing left this morning. Did someone left it for him? Did Neon do it? If yes there was no way he will eat it.

But the 1/8 piece of cake was begging at him to eat it. For some reason he can hear it crying, _'Just eat me! Damn pride! Just eat me!'_ Was he getting insane?

Temptation was getting stronger. It is the banana cake Neon tried to learn just to give him a cake on his birthday. Not sweet, right amount of sugar and flour. Soft. He could still remember the taste.

The cool breeze coming from the refrigerator was not helping him. It was making him relax, like pushing him to go with the flow. There was no one around and the small piece of cake will easily and quickly bit into pieces in his mouth and digest in stomach. No one will know that he was the culprit who took the cake.

So why not? Why not eat the cake now?

Suddenly a hand grabbed the cake and when his eyes followed it he saw a silver-haired girl standing beside him, munching the crying cake which he could hear in his mind yelling a word _'NOOOOO!'_

"Doesn't taste good," Mayllu stated before walking out the kitchen.

Kurapika didn't know if he wanted to thank the girl or to get angry at her.

_What am I thinking?_ He silently scolded himself as he finally closed the refrigerator.

))cm21((

"Finally I found you," Mayllu said as she walked over the silver-haired boy who was sipping a juice in a carton.

"I'm not hiding. You saw me this breakfast and after that and–"

"Alone!" Mayllu sternly said as he slammed the table with her hands. "Now tell me why did you bring that girl?"

"She's a friend. I invited her in this vacation."

"I asked you before if you know any girl with pink hair and you lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you. I only met her one week ago."

Mayllu's brows arched. She put her arms around her torso. "So you're doing it in purpose, I see. You know I don't like her. And you're trying to make her and Kurapika a couple so I will stop seducing Kurapika."

"I'm not planning anything."

"I don't care whatever you are thinking Killua. But I will make sure she will die because of you."

"You won't do anything to her," Killua angrily stated as he stood, glaring at Mayllu.

"Why not? I can kill whoever I want."

"Because I said so."

"Don't make me laugh Killua. You know I won't listen to you."

"She's going to be a Zaoldyeck." Mayllu was dumbfounded in what she heard, the same with the shadow who only heard the conversation now and quickly walked away. "You know the rules Mayllu."

"There's no way she can enter the family. She's weak."

"I'll make sure she's going to be accepted."

"You can't like a girl in one week."

"It's the same with you," he seriously said. "Now listen, don't you ever lay your hand on Neon." Killua walked passed her, leaving Mayllu whose mouth slightly agape.

* * *

And that's the story of Pikachu and Primeape… XD

Finally an update! Yay! Sorry if I only updated now. I've been busy with ehrmm… my deviantart lately… Ehehehe! And laziness… If I remembered I wrote this chapter last month. Sowee… T^T

Wait! Did I see some KilluaxNeon hints? Gasp! I need to hide from Killua's fans. *Hide under an invisible blanket* Now that I'm safe I'm going to read the mail I receive from… Mayllu?

_Make a MaylluxKurapika chapter or I'll kill you._

Does that mean next chapter will be a MaylluxKurapika? 0.0

Anyway for my lovely reviewers thank you!

**Bob Is Hawt but I'm Hawter**** :** You're half pinay? That's cool too. Eheheh… I'm editing Nora's image now… I hope you will like it. ^_^

**angelofdeath1119**** :** Ahahah! Thank you. I hope this chapter won't bore you. Killua… pink… XD I love that!

**SaturnXK : **Thank you. Hope you like this too.

**Rizeleth :** Ehhehe… another NeonxKurapika fan… I'm happy… hope you like it.

**KiGaMi :** *Hugs you back* I'm glad you like that chapter. ^_^

And for those who don't see Mayllu yet this is a link for her image http:/ complicatedmind21. deviantart. com/ gallery/#/ d33ufm0

Oh! And by the way I don't own Pokemon.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!

R&R. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"_She won't stop crying…"_

_That was the first answer he heard from the other line. The grip on his phone slightly loosened. His shoulders finally relaxed as the anger subsided._

"_She locked herself in her room for weeks and when we finally get her out she looks like a broken doll, emotionless and lifeless."_

_A deep sigh escaped from his lips. Unconsciously, he slowly sat on his bed while resting his head on his hand. The cellular phone was still pressed on his right ear._

"_We tried to cheer her up and tell many things to bring back the cheery girl we knew. She was trying to move on too, forcing smiles for us. But I can hear it… her heart is still weeping…"_

_He remained motionless in his silent room._

"_I can't bear to hear that lonely heart anymore, so I told you're lying. You should hear it… when she finally found out the truth you should hear the sound of her heart… it's full of hope… a very beautiful sound."_

_Silence…_

"_Kurapica… please, don't shatter her heart anymore…"_

_))cm21((_

"This is life…" a man in twenty sighed happily as he comfortably positioned his self on beach chair. He tilted the sunglass on his nostril downward as he scanned the area surrounded him. The beautiful white sands, the cool color of sea, the dancing clouds in sky, and of course the beautiful women in bikinis, especially the ladies who were playing volleyball, the bouncing of their bosoms can't escape from his mischievous eyes. A Cheshire smile quickly formed on his lips.

On the other hand, the blond beside him was busying himself on the book he was holding, ignoring everything surrounding him: the pervert man beside him, the laughter from group of men in trunks and women in bikinis few meters away from them, the sky, the sea, the white sand and of course the girl on the sea who has a rosy pink hair, giggling with two boys with her. The blonde will never give time to notice the red two-piece she was wearing. Her body, not so sexy but not so thin and as many 18 years old girls usually have, looks great with those small pieces of clothes. But for him…

"Too much skin is showing…" he whispered unintentionally which caught his attention. He mentally scolded himself and went back to his book. What was the title of that book again? Oh! He can't remember. He was going to look at the cover of that novel he was reading when he heard her scream.

Kurapica looked quickly and saw the pink-haired girl was dragging by the two boys into the deeper part of the sea. He can hear her shouting like 'I don't know how to swim' and 'Let go'. What's with these guys now? Then he saw the pink head, namely Neon, clinging tightly on Killua's neck, which choking the silver-haired guy. A cute frown formed on Kurapica's face. _Too close…_

The blond saw Killua gestured to Neon to ride on his back. He then saw Gon helping Neon and talking about something. Neon snaked her hands around Killua's shoulders, Gon was helping her to float on water while she puddle her feet. When Gon finally release her, Kurapika saw a bright smile on Neon's lips. It's seemed she finally learned how to float… or maybe not. As Killua naughtily pulled his self into the water, Neon automatically sank down with him.

Kurapica put the book on his lap, ready to jump from his chair any second, but he saw Killua finally emerge from the water with Neon embracing the silver head tightly, holding for her dear life and coughing slightly.

He heard Killua's laughter, then a sound of slap, next a quarrel between two noisy brats. And the blond decided to ignore their childishness.

"Kurapika..."

Once again, Kurapika's reading was interrupted as someone called. He looked up and got surprise as what greeted his eyes were pair of big and lovely breast quite covered with small piece of black cloth. Kurapika's face began to turn red.

A whistle came beside made him snapped back to reality. He quickly looked up and saw Mayllu's oh-so-sweet-and-innocent-shy smile.

"What do you think of my bikini?" Mayllu turned around gracefully, and then put her arms behind, smiling sweetly waiting for reply.

"W-Well... I guess it's great," he answered, nervously smiled and busied himself on his book again.

"That's all?"

"Well... Yes. What do yo want me to say?"

Shock was underestimated of what Kurapika felt as Mayllu snatched the book, threw it, and when she quickly sat on his lap. Her legs were wide open. Her arms were snaked around his neck. And their faces were dangerously close that he can smell her sweet scent. Kurapika could feel her bosoms on his chest.

"M-Mayllu?" His face was as red as tomato now. He wanted to escape from the girl but he is imprisoned between her and the beach chair. The thought of pushing the silver head will never he'll do.

"Tell me you like it," she commanded, eyes somehow were pleading and had childish frown.

"Come on Kurapika, just tell the truth. Give Mayllu some credit. She had done all the trouble just to impress you. There's no way you can't like it," Leorio said with taunting voice which made the blond looked at him with don't-start stare. The old man only snickered.

Feeling that he doesn't have any choice Kurapika finally agreed. "Alright, you look great and beautiful with that... bikini. And I think I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now please stand up."

Mayllu smiled sweetly as she hugged Kurapika tightly. She finally stood up, pulling the blonde with her.

Kurapika, surprised by the silver head action, stood from his position with out balance and fell forward on Mayllu. Realizing that his hands were around her he quickly pulled back and stepped backward.

"Let's swim!" Mayllu sweetly declared, but her expression quickly changed when she notice something. "Why are you still wearing your shirt?" She stepped forward and began to unbutton Kurapika's summer shirt. Her mischievous fingers stopped as the blonde grabbed those.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off your shirt. We're going to swim. I want to see your muscles."

"No way!"

The way Kurapika answered made Mayllu confuse. It was like he's hiding something. A realization entered the girl's mind and she quickly snatched back her hands. "D-don't tell me the reason why you don't like me is because you have the same as MINE?" she said a little louder while holding on her precious boobs.

Kurapika found his self again in shock. For the nth time his face was red again. Leorio's burst of laughter made him back to reality. "W-WHAT? What are you talking about? How could you think I can hide in my shirt those BIG-" realizing what he was going to say, he decided to shut his mouth and controlled his tempered. "Never mind, talking to you is useless." He breathed deeply.

"Then what Leorio said is true?"

Kurapika looked once more to his friend, but Leorio quickly averted his gaze and played innocent.

"What that old man told you now?" the teen said with disgust.

"That you're a girl and you're putting something around your chest to hide your real identity."

"Hey! I don't mean it exactly," Leorio defended as he saw Kurapika's deathly glare, "That's only my guess. Besides everyone knows you look like a girl."

Sighing deeply, Kurapika decided to drop the subject. It will only make his head explode. "I don't need to explain anything. I'm leaving," he finally said and faced his back on them. He made a step but stop as he felt someone's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Are you?" Mayllu's eyes were pleading, waiting for his answer. He knew she was just playing with him and she makes the act perfectly real.

"Okay, fine," he said as he started to unbutton his shirt. If this make these two stop and for him to have a peaceful afternoon then he will give what they want.

Kurapika finished unbuttoning the half of his shirt and opened it widely. Mayllu and Leorio excitedly peeked.

"Happy?" the blond said, eyes closed and brow slightly rose. It made him jolted a bit when he felt something soft touched his chest.

"You have a good body," Mayllu stated as she slowly caress his chest. Kurapika quickly closed his shirt and stepped backward.

"What are you doing?"

Mayllu giggled from his reaction. "Come on Kurapika, you shouldn't be shy by now. Once we're married I'm going to see your whole body." The blonde didn't find it amusing. "And you can see mine..." Kurapika swore he didn't find it amusing too.

But for his friend, Leorio, he thought differently seeing Kurapika's red face. He then saw Mayllu grabbed the blond and ran towards the ocean. "Lucky guy..." he mumbled before turning his attention back at the ladies who were playing volleyball.

In span of seconds Kurapika found himself totally wet. His clothes were sticking on his body, and his hair was all over his face. Feeling uncomfortable, he shook his head and brushed his hair up. He was going to take off his shirt when he saw Mayllu's sparkling eyes. _Nevermind..._ He thought and looked away.

"You're a rat!"

"And you're a pig!"

Shouts from behind made his head turn. Kurapika saw Killua sticking out his tongue at Neon and making a funny faces while the pink-head was clinging to Gon and glaring at the silver haired boy. It seems that those two's bickering wasn't finish. He once looked again at Neon.

"Don't shift your attention to anyone," Mayllu said softly as she emerged from water in Kurapika's front. She was looking at him with burning passion. Her dripping hair, droplets on her body, and the sunset beaming at her were making Mayllu looked hot on anyone's eyes, even to Kurapika. "Just look at me."

Slowly Mayllu planted her lips on his. It took seconds before Kurapika realized what was happening.

"Mayllu!" Kurapika shouted in shock and pushed her a little. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came. He finally closed it and started to walk towards the shore. From the corner of his eyes he can see Gon, Killua, and Neon looking at him.

"H-help!" The silver haired girl suddenly yelled which made him turn around. Mayllu was beginning to submerge in sea. "H-help..." she yelled once more before the water swallowed her.

The oxygen was starting to leave her body and the water was ready to replace that in her lungs. She couldn't fight back anymore, she needed to inhale.

A hand grabbed her and strong arms held her body tightly. She rested her head on strong chest and started to cough. She can feel they're moving fast then she felt she was gently put on sands.

"Mayllu?" The girl lifted her head and finally saw his savior. Kurapika had a worried expression and it made her feel a little uneasy. "How are you?"

"My leg..." her only answered as she looked at her left leg. Kurapika touched it softly which made Mayllu yelp.

"Leorio!"

"I know! I know!" Leorio shouted as he fell on his knees, panting slightly from a sudden run. Gon was also already on their side, while Killua and Neon were quite far from them.

Tan fingers were ready to touch the creamy leg when all of the sudden Mayllu stood and brushed the sands away from her.

"Oh look I'm fine!" she cheerfully said as she kicked the sand with her left foot. Kurapika and Leorio's eyes turned to dots. The latter's fingers still on air. "Thanks for saving me Kura-chan." Mayllu peck on Kurapika's cheek then ran towards their rented house.

_))cm21((_

Everything seemed so silent in the kitchen. Dinner was already finished and everyone was in their respective rooms, except for the blonde whose back was facing the sink, legs and arms were crossed, eyes closed while thinking deeply.

Past events ran in his mind. He was thinking if Mayllu's accident was only an act to get his attention. But the pain on her eyes was genuine which bother him.

Next, Killua looked at him for about a minute earlier at dinner but didn't say anything which disappointed him.

Then Leorio, it seems he wanted to say something on the blonde but when Kurapika asked the older what is wrong Leorio only shook his head.

And of course, Neon, she was avoiding him the whole night.

But above all it was Gon's question that making his mind aches.

Sighing deeply, Kurapika finally release himself from leaning and went outside the kitchen then continued his pace outside the house.

He sat on sandy ground and looked at the dark sea, the waves were making sounds that soothing his ears. The peacefulness of the surrounding made his soul calmed.

"Can I join you?"

He looked up to see Mayllu on short shorts and spaghetti top. Small smile was on her lips.

"Sure."

The silver haired girl sat few inches away from him. Time passed, neither of them spoke. It made Kurapika wonder what happened to Mayllu.

"You're quiet, it's funny." Kurapika finally blurted, ending the silence developing them. "I'm beginning to wonder if that's really you."

Mayllu laughed a little before looking at him. "Don't say such thing, it's rude." She looked back on the endless darkness from ocean. "I just don't want to disturb the serenity you have now."

It made Kurapika confuse for seconds before he finally understand what she meant. A smile slowly crept on his lips. He looked once again on Mayllu and concluded that the girl was acting really different now.

Mayllu jolted a bit when she felt something covered her shoulders. She turned her head and saw Kurapika's jacket on her.

"You shouldn't wear too short clothes at night, you could catch a cold," the blonde stated as he went back to his sit.

Confusion was visible on Mayllu's face. Seconds passed and she was still looking on the blonde. Breeze blew once more and woke her from her thoughts. "Why are you kind to me Kurapika?" She found herself asking him. "You know I'm only after you for something."

"Are you?" Kurapika's question only added puzzle in her mind. "I mean you have many chances to get what you want but you're still not doing anything. I'm still here... alive..."

"I'm not just after your eyes," Mayllu declared as she looked away, "I'm after you."

"Is it?" Then Kurapika chuckled. "Then maybe I was insane to think you're a good person too."

"You are... I'm a Zaoldyeck remember."

"But Killua is a Zaoldyeck too and he is our friend."

Silence…

Mayllu's eyes were covered by her bangs, head down while chin resting on her knees which close to her chest and hugging by her arms, while Kurapika was gazing on stars.

Suddenly Mayllu stood from her position which got Kurapika's attention. She was looking at nothingness. "Do not compare me to him. Killua and I are not the same." She held a serious expression and her eyes shown pain.

Another question added in Kurapika's mind.

As fast as wind, Mayllu's deamanor change again. She smiled brightly as she offered her hand at the blonde. "Let's go inside now. I don't want my future husband to get sick."

Kurapika smiled back as he accepted her hand.

_))cm21((_

"Goodnight Kura-chan," Mayllu sweetly said before closing the door of her room.

The smile on the blonde's lips slowly vanished as the silver head girl finally out of his vision. Kurapika walked towards his room but a door slightly ajar across of his room got his attention. He peeked from there and saw no one was inside. Worried, he went upstairs to look for a specific girl.

Lights from living room and incoherent sounds caught his attention. Kurapika went inside and saw the television open, showing some cartoons show.

Slim figure was on sofa, half covered with blanket. He went near and saw Neon in deep slumber.

Kurapika brushed those pink strands away from Neon's face and it made him feel guilty seeing her sad face, stream of tears were visible.

He remembered his conversation with Senritsu over the phone almost a week ago and his answer to her request.

_"I'm sorry Senritsu... But I can't..."_

* * *

I can't believe it I finally update after a long time! Wooh… My last update was December last year right? Gasp! I'm happy that I was able to update now.

Well I wish this chapter is enough for my absence even a little. I know many questions formed in your mind after reading this and the answer will be… ehrm… I don't know… I don't have the answers too. XD

Anyways for those who reviewed thank you so much! Sorry for the long wait. X3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_The fresh air from sea was calming his soul. His eyes were fixed at horizon, admiring the sun setting from sky. A contented sigh escaped from his lips due to wonderful surrounding._

"_Do you like Mayllu?"_

_The question caught him off guard. He looked beside him where his companion was. The boy's hair was playing with wind and his chocolate brown irises were looking ahead. _

"_I've already told before I do not, haven't I?"_

"_But that was before," the boy said as he looked directly at the blond. "Everything can change, right?"_

_Kurapika's eyes blinked. He then wondered why he was speaking this matter again with young Gon. His friend is too innocent for this, Gon will never understand such situation, or so he thought. But, then again, Kurapika must remember that in some situations Gon was the one who was acting mature among them all. _

_Like other children, Gon's eyes reflected curiosity and craving for answers that will satisfy his mind._

_For adults to escape questions they do not want to answer they usually throw another question to the one who was asking._

_"What makes you think that I'm beginning to like Mayllu?"_

_But sometimes the answer they will get from the question they threw will only add a burden to their already puzzled mind. _

_"When Mayllu kissed you, you kissed her back. We saw that clearly," Gon answered._

_Kurapika's eyes widened a little. But his demeanor quickly changed as he looked away. He should not lose his composure. His mind then wandered back at the beach, the few seconds between when Mayllu kissed him and when he pushed her away, there was an almost a second when he accepted her lips and tasted her. There was no point in denying._

"_I believe I still don't feel anything about her," the blonde stubbornly said, avoiding eye contact with Gon._

"_Then tell me," Gon started once more as a sad frown crossed his face, "Does Neon like you?"_

_Why do children have so many questions? Kurapika wanted to know._

"_Why are you asking me such thing?"_

"_Because when we saw you and Mayllu kissing, I felt Neon trembled. And when I looked at her, there was a deep sorrow in her eyes. She was so sad Kurapika, I can feel it. Is there something happened between you and Neon?"_

_Those words stabbed his heart. The wounds deepened and started to bleed again. Why this thing should always hurt him?_

"_I don't know Gon… and please let's not talk about this for now."_

_**))cm21((**_

The pancake was full of holes and it was almost shattered. It lost its count on how many times that murderous fork stabbed 'him' and it already gave up. If only it could file a case against the one who was holding that fork. But oh! What can a food such it can do? Why can't just the holder eat 'him' full so 'his' misery will end?

A heavy sigh inside the kitchen heard. Neon was still drowned with the events yesterday and she was unconsciously stabbing her victim, her late breakfast.

The memory of the first man who she fell in love with kissing other girl just meter away from her made her heart ache. Neon wanted to cry badly now but she restrained herself, wanting nothing anymore but to act though. She already released all the pain last night, crying herself to sleep, and she doesn't want to be looked weak anymore.

Last night was a painful evening. She was only accompanied by the cartoons in television. She hoped it will entertained her and casted away the pain she had. But those funny scenes did not made her smile. Neon fell asleep on the couch as she remembered, but she woke up this morning in her room. She stayed there for a long time, wondering if it was Kurapika who put her on bed. But that was only dream she was sure, there was no way Kurapika will waste his time for her.

That is the truth… the painful truth...

Still engulfed with her reveries, Neon hadn't noticed someone entered the kitchen. That someone stopped on doorway upon seeing her, debating whether he should continue or not. He followed his first decision thinking there was no reason to run away… unless he was guilty.

"Stop playing with your food."

Neon finally snapped out from the train of her thoughts upon hearing the voice she longed for. She lifted her chin and saw the blonde teen in front of refrigerator, wearing a button up white shirt, half of it was opened, revealing his firm chest. He was also in blue beach short and black slipper. His wet hair was noticeable. Kurapika closed the door of the machine that keeps the food cold upon getting the glass of lemonade he wanted.

Neon's heart pound faster as her body ached to be closed with Kurapika. She can't explain this feeling but whenever the blonde was near she wanted to hug him… Just like before…

Something inaudible escaped her lips before stabbing again the pancake and ate it whole. Neon munched the food quickly. For now, the last thing she needed was to be with Kurapika in the same room. She may do something she will regret if she stayed any longer there.

Neon lifted her plate as she stood, but accidentally bumped her glass of milk. The glass made contact on the concrete floor, shattering into pieces. Shocked, she quickly bent down and planning to clean the mess she made. She quickly snatched back her hand as pain crept on her index finger. The sharp edge of piece of glass managed to cut her delicate skin and produced a red liquid from there.

Blood…

Like a princess who was cast by a witch of an evil spell, Neon was trapped in a trance. She haven't move and her eyes was shaking, only looking at the red liquid keeps flowing from her finger. She started to tremble.

"Neon!"

Kurapika snatched Neon's hand from her and sipped the blood from her finger. He then took something from her pocket.

"Why are you so careless?" Kurapika angrily stated, putting his handkerchief around Neon's finger. The girl had still fear on her lovely face and her gaze was far as if he was not there. Kurapika put both his hands on Neon's shoulder and shook her gently. "Neon! Snap out of it."

When Neon finally awakened from painful memories, she looked directly at Kurapika's eyes. Tears slowly stream down on her cheeks. Kurapika relaxed a bit and sighed in relief. He let her go and distanced his self from her.

"Do I always need to look after you?" he annoyingly asked, clenching his teeth. "Why can't you take care of yourself?"

Neon looked at Kurapika, he was sitting just a few feet away from her, eyes hidden behind his bangs. The tears continuously flow as her lips trembled. She slowly stood and said, "N-no… you do not need to… I… I don't need you anymore…"

With those words she fled, running as fast as she can, leaving the Kuruta who was shocked to hear those words from her.

_**))cm21((**_

Strands of silver hair were dancing with the wind. It was windy that day and she was enjoying the fresh air on veranda of their rented beach house. Her elbows were rested on railings while her chin was rested on her palms. Her eyes were focused at unending skies.

Suddenly, someone decided to accompany her, mimicking her curled position in front of railings, but she did not give that someone any attention. She doesn't want the peace she has to shatter.

"How's your leg?" the one beside her said after few minutes of silence. Her golden eyes shifted to the boy with silver hair. Killua's purple eyes were staring somewhere else.

Mayllu stared at Killua silently for several seconds before sighing and turning around. She then propped her back on rails of porch. "Don't tell me you are guilty?" The tease was visible in her tone.

"I'm not guilty. I'm just asking."

The calm answer of Killua made Mayllu scowl. She freed herself from railings and started to walk away. "Then don't act like you are worried. It's irritating."

Before Mayllu could make her first step on stairs Killua called once more.

"Mayllu..." He paused, debating whether he should continue or not, but decided to follow his first choice. "Do you still hate me?" He finally looked at her but he only saw her back. He really wanted to see her reaction. However, it remained noticeable to him the tight grip of Mayllu on ladder's handle.

It seemed like forever for Killua, but honestly it only took a minute before Mayllu answered.

"I hate you…" Her voice was hard but shaking slightly. "Seeing you free from those strands tying us from that damn family, which I can never do, I begin to hate you more." She looked over her shoulder and Killua can clearly saw the flame of anger flickering on Mayllu's eyes. "I will hate you and your family the rest of my life." With those last words she ran down the stairs, away from her cousin.

Killua saw the damage Mayllu left on the handrail made from wood of oak, a big crack. He sighed deeply and then hid his face between his arms as he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

_**))cm21((**_

Tears wanted to escape from her eyes but she didn't give them a chance to escape. As an assassin she was taught to control her emotions, and crying was one of those. But painful memories kept flooding her mind and anger was building inside her. She needed to release the burden from her heart.

Mayllu's pace was quick, as if running from someone. She wasn't looking at her way and she has no definite place to go. The footprints she left on sand were quickly washed off by sea. She stopped as she noticed a pink-haired girl sitting alone on shore. Mayllu's mind seemed to stop, too, until an idea lightened up in there.

There's nothing more easy way to release your bad mood than to spread this to others.

With a tip toe, Mayllu slowly went beside Neon and said teasingly, "How awful, this place will be beautiful if you're not here."

The scowl and sarcastic answer Mayllu was expecting from the pinkhead never came, instead a sorrowful watery turquoise eyes met her golden cat-like eyes.

Neon quickly wiped her tears using the long sleeves of her white blouse, partner of her blue short. She then looked back at Mayllu and said in weak voice, "Can we not fight at this moment? Can we... have a ceasefire for now? I'm not really in mood."

The silverhead was surprise hearing those words. She did not expect to see Neon like this. Like her, this pinkhead was stubborn and willing to fight for what she wants. The last time they talked this girl even challenged her. Neon doesn't care of the danger she was facing or maybe she was not just aware.

"So, why are you crying?" Mayllu asked as she sat beside Neon, relaxing her legs on the sand while her hands were supporting her weights, both palms spread on the white sands. "It's a shame to fight a weak girl like you and now you are showing it to me. How pathetic. I'm getting bored of this challenge you set."

"You're right… I am weak…" Neon whispered as she hugged her legs tightly. The answer made Mayllu frowned. "Maybe that is the reason why he leaves me. I'm only a burden."

"Are you telling bad words about Kurapika? I won't forgive you about that." Mayllu's frowned deeper but Neon only smiled weakly.

"You really like him."

"Damn right. So if you wish to back-out from this challenge then you are free to go."

There was a silence. Neon looked at the handkerchief on her finger and examined it. She slowly placed her wounded hand near her lips, smelling at the same time the Kuruta's scent. "No… I won't."

Mayllu opened her eyes in surprise and looked again at the pinkhead.

"Have you ever lost something very important from you?" Neon asked but Mayllu hadn't answered. "I lost something very important to me, a power that made me noticeable in my father's eyes. I called it lovely ghost and it gave me a reason to live for. I thought I was helping people back then, especially my dad. People began to admire me and treat me well, special. My dull life change and I started to get everything I want. But I lost it. One day I can't use it anymore. After that I was treated as nothing again by my father. I was treated as nothing by everyone. I wanted to give up. Yet Kurapika came that one night and told me something that change my beliefs."

Neon finally looked directly at Mayllu's eyes, determination reflected on her irises.

"Kurapika helped me to change. I don't want to lose Kurapika again. I won't give up because I love him."

Losing something important… how well she knows those feelings. Mayllu lost two very important things in her life… no… maybe three. But she never had the chance to fight for them. She has no power to fight.

Somehow Mayllu envies Neon…

"Well then, I won't give up, too. I long decided that Kurapika is mine. So… may the best woman win."

Mayllu smiled genuinely and offer her hand. Neon was confused at first but after a few moments she accepted Mayllu's hand, shook it and returned the smile.

_**))cm21((**_

"Ohh… This is interesting…" miles away from him, he could see a pair of women sitting on the seashore, chatting silently. He removed the telescope from his big black eyes as he licked the pin he was holding. "I never expect her to be with my target. How amusing…"

He looked once more on the telescope, looking on different direction now. He saw a black car with two men on it, looking with telescope too.

"Seems like I have competitors too…" His blank face hadn't changed and his voice hadn't showed any emotion. "Well then, it's time to work." He jumped from the cliff, letting her long black hair wildly interact with the strong wind.

* * *

**A/N**: Any comments and suggestions will be gladly accepted to correct the errors. Hope you enjoyed this even a little. And as you can see… one of our favorite villains made his entrance in this story. Fufufufufu

Also, previous chapters should be edited due to grammar issue... Can anyone help me because I'm lazy to edit those? Hahahaha

And thanks for** Kujyou Riska chiie haloho** for motivating me to update this story. Your reviews are well appreciated. :)


End file.
